The hit
by KL-dream
Summary: picture this. Jail was Hell, but imagine gaining you're freedom and being faced with solving this missing persons file. -It is confirmed that the blood fragments discovered by forensics belong to NYPD detective Amy Santiago who is still missing, any information is welcome, please give us a call- Prison didn't seem so bad after all.


Thursday 24th MAY 23.40pm.

The squad had the usual quiet evening In Shaws bar, empty beer bottles, pool, Chatter, With the absence of Jake Parelta and Rosa Diaz, They came together talking about their families, New hobbies, Gina pitched her new app. Boyle offered conversation regarding his adopted son and a new receipt to make duck salt which everyone politely objected to. Holt had slipped off earlier due to early police work. Boyle tried hard to help Amy through this ordeal, he didn't bring it up... well intentionally. She became close with Boyle surprisingly they both shared the common interest of missing Jake and Rosa.

'So I'm gonna get off' she hopped off the bar stool throwing her bag over her shoulder. 'What noo' Gina wined with definite sarcasm, pool que in hand.  
'Come on Santiago, you owe me a game' Terry held out his Shetland glass. She was wasn't entirely sure if the chest pop was intentional or not?

'God I suck at pool' she pouted 'I'm gonna head off to get an early start on my cases' Saying their goodbyes Amy left the bar before walking onto the next street.

Amy peered down her cell, nothing from him. Her stomach laced up with anxiety. Breaking rules made her queasy at most, but she longed to hear from him. Having a lead in the case ensured she would see him very soon and life would be back to normal. Whatever that was. Within a second her phone vibrated against her cold hand, she lifted the screen lighting up the curves of her cheeks under the street light.

'David' she rolled her eyes.  
Watching the cell go to voicemail, the last person she wanted to hear from. her phone pinged.

'10-33 You're being followed.'

Her ears pricked before dialling his number. Was this Some sort of prank? He wouldn't use the emergency code as a violation would he? He immediately answered, her false voice echoed through the hollow side street.

'Kylie hi so, you're in the area, I'll come meet you right away?'

'I'm near, you're a target for a hit; need your location, who you are with and if you've noticed anyone suspicious' 'Buller's street by my favourite polish place, dark, no I see nothing'

'I'm on my way to get you just keep walking I have my gun so if fire is shot please try and take cover, Amy ?' He asked again, he took his cell from his ear as he looked at the no service sign.  
'Shit' stepping out his car he rushed out.

Looking down at her cell she screwed her nose. No service. Slapping the cell on her thigh she cursed and looked around, noticing a dark figure across the road. She began walking faster noticing him following her, she tried to make a run for it but he caught up, he grabbed her forcefully and pushed her into the wall, pressing the air from her lungs, she fought back getting an upper cut to his chin. A Santiago would never back down in a battle. He landed a couple of hits she kneed him in the groin and knee before elbowing him in the chest, the satisfactory groans coming from him. 'NYPD, bad move' As she stood straight he dragged her backwards arm squeezing against her neck he squeezed tighter she gasped for air, sudden panic as the pressure suppressed her lungs, her converse dragged against the cold ground. Her hands came up to grip onto his drawing blood. He roared she Spun out of his grip he pushed her towards the wall one hand on her neck she jolted, the world suddenly stopped spinning her out stretched hand gripping to his jumper, her breathing hitched. The sharpe pain teared across her torso twice, her bottom lip lowered as the last gasp of air run over her bottom lip. Face to face with a man trying to kill her. His scowl lowered as he released his grip, the realisation that he was holding her body weight she dropped to the ground clutching at her torso, she immediately caught a glimpse of the crimson red staining her hands. Oh no, So much blood. She was unaware he was still there until His black trainers scuffed away from her, her breath hitching Fuck. Her body ached, the fog was coming in too quickly. She held onto the wall to stand but quickly ripping the sleeve of her Kaki jacket. Letting out a desperate sob. The fog pushing in quickly. Her breathing quivered, a tear escaped her eye, looking up at the grubby street and the clouds masking the sky. Daring herself to look at her hands once again which were now drowned in the ruby substance, the pain unbearable. This was it. This was the moment . Jake would come out of jail take back his freedom, her heart ached knowing he was never going to see her again, or how he would see her with a hole in her stomach wondering what pain she endured in this very moment.

David frantically rushed down the streets looking for any sign of life. The eerie polish shop was closing with the flickering outside light, he walked towards the darker street weaving in and out of the scaffolding. 'Amy' He Called, dialling her cell once again he spun on hearing the faint tone behind him, as he turned he saw her small body on the ground, hands holding her stomach

'Hey; amy' He knelt onto the ground before releasing his gun checking around. He took out a scalf from his pocket and quickly managed to remove her hand and place it over. 'Fuck' he watched as the white rag soiled She eyed him scared,

'I broke his nose' she surprisingly calmly claimed.  
He smiled slightly 'we need to get you to a doctor you've lost too much blood'

'Is it bad?' she cried. His eyes scanned her torso, she read the look 'David?'

'you're gonna be ok, just try and stay awake' he looked around assessing the cameras, turning back he looked at her again, her face pale her breathing erratic.  
'I'm gonna lift you' She winced as he lifted her bridal style' the concern rose as she felt floppy, 'sis?' He asked. Looking down he watched her lashes flutter over her cheeks, Her body sunk into him her head rolled into his chest. Her bag falling lose. Eyeing her concerned he assessed the gashes on her cheek and neck. Carrying her, he walked quickly, he witnessed death more than he should and it didn't get easier with time, not this time.


End file.
